Blog użytkownika:TwilightPonyArt/Podróże w czasie
Dzisiaj piąta rocznica Wiki! Pamiętaliście? Bo ja nie ;) ale chyba możemy uznać, że to wpis z tej okazji. Wiki została założona dokładnie 5 lat temu i też w poniedziałek (przypadek? Nie sądzę). Dobra, ale przejdźmy do tematu. Definicja: Podróżowanie w czasie – przemieszczanie się w przód (odbiegające od „naturalnego” tempa upływu czasu) i przemieszczanie się w tył w czasie, w sposób podobny do przemieszczania się w przestrzeni. https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Podr%C3%B3%C5%BCowanie_w_czasie Rozdział I Fizyczne sposoby manipulowania czasem 1. Dylatacja czasu związana z ruchem. Zgodnie ze szczególną teorią względności wraz ze wzrostem prędkości rośnie relatywistyczna masa ciała, a co za tym idzie, energia potrzebna do jego dalszego rozpędzania. Dla ciała posiadającego niezerową masę spoczynkową, energia potrzebna do rozpędzenia go do prędkości światła dąży do nieskończoności. Wniosek: Nie da się wytworzyć nieskończonej energii, czyli żadne ciało posiadające masę nie może osiągnąć prędkości światła, a tym bardziej jej przekroczyć. 2. Dylatacja czasu związana z grawitacją. Jest zależna od masy przyciągającego ciała i odległości od środka jego masy. Im większą masę posiada obiekt, tym bardziej w jego pobliżu zwalnia czas. W przypadku czarnych dziur czas zwalnia w miarę przybliżania się do horyzontu zdarzeń, gdzie całkowicie się zatrzymuje. Przykładowa gwiazda pod wpływem grawitacji zakrzywia czasoprzestrzeń, „rozciągając” tym samym czas. Czarna dziura ma tak silną grawitację, że nieskończenie zakrzywia czasoprzestrzeń i nieskończenie „rozciąga” czas. W zrozumieniu tego może być pomocny ten rysunek: rysunek Wniosek: Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo czas zostanie „rozciągnięty” i tak nie będzie się cofał. Jeśli komuś nie wystarczą moje słowa i potrzebuje autorytetu: Stephen Hawking, który znaczną część swojej działalności naukowej poświęcił czarnym dziurom, nie stwierdził, aby podróże w czasie (w przeszłość), za ich pomocą były możliwe. Wręcz przeciwnie uważał, że podróże w przeszłość są niemożliwe. A dlaczego czarne dziury są czarne? Światło nie ma masy, więc grawitacja nie może bezpośrednio na nie działać. Chodzi właśnie o zakrzywienie czasoprzestrzeni, zakrzywienie toru lotu światła w taki sposób, że nie jest ono w stanie wylecieć na zewnątrz czarnej dziury. Czarne dziury posiadają prędkość ucieczki równą lub większą od prędkości światła, co oznacza, że gdyby światło było trochę szybsze, mogłoby, z tych czarnych dziur o najmniejszej prędkości ucieczki, wylecieć. To wszystko, prawdopodobnie nie ma innych sposobów na manipulowanie czasem. Rozdział II Możliwe scenariusze podróży w przeszłość i przyszłość 1. Podróże w przyszłość. Według rozszerzonej definicji np. sen lub hibernacja to nie jest podróż w czasie. Ale czy to takie oczywiste? Czym one się różnią od prawdziwej podróży w przyszłość? Odwołując się do filmów, mamy jakiś wehikuł, do którego wchodzimy i wychodzimy już 500 lat później. Jednak nie istnieje taki „portal” do przyszłości. Jak mogłaby wyglądać taka podróż? Otóż wsiadamy do pojazdu, który porusza się z prędkością bliską prędkości światła. Latamy sobie np. dookoła układu słonecznego, a obserwatorzy z ziemi widzą nas latających tak przez 500 lat. I przez te 500 lat mogliby nas np. zestrzelić :) Jak dla mnie taka podróż niewiele, o ile w ogóle, różni się od hibernacji. Nasz czas mija wolniej, a na zewnątrz normalnie, co sprawia, że u nas może minąć 5 min a na zewnątrz 500 lat. Nie wiadomo czy taka podróż ma wpływ na procesy biologiczne (starzenie itd.), a to byłoby jedyną różnicą. Można więc powiedzieć, że podróż w przyszłość to taka dłuższa hibernacja z zachowaniem normalnej świadomości. 2. Podróże w przeszłość (najciekawsze na koniec :) Jak widzieliśmy wcześniej, nie ma nawet teoretycznej możliwości na taką podróż. Ale możemy to pominąć. Moje pytanie brzmi: dokąd można się cofnąć? Czy możecie sięgnąć pamięcią np. do czasów II wojny światowej? Oczywiście nie, bo wtedy was nie było. Tak samo jest z cofaniem się w czasie. Powiedźmy, że ktoś marzy o odkryciu sposobu na podróż w czasie, aby zobaczyć dinozaury. Ale to bez sensu, ponieważ taki moment (że ta osoba znajduje się w tamtym miejscu i czasie, razem z dinozaurami), nigdy się nie zdarzył, więc jak się do niego cofnąć? To proste: jeśli odejmujemy od t (t to aktualny czas od początku istnienia wszechświata do teraz) np. jeden rok to cofamy się do ułożenia wszystkiego tak jak to było w tamtym momencie. (Przeniesienie jakiejkolwiek informacji czy materii do przeszłości automatycznie sprawiłoby, że to już nie jest przeszłość, tylko po prostu inny wszechświat.) Żeby coś takiego było możliwe, musiałoby istnieć nieskończenie wiele wszechświatów (taka taśma filmowa, a każda pojedyncza klatką = nowy wszechświat). Każdemu momentowi w czasie odpowiadałby jeden wszechświat, aby dało się do niego cofnąć. W takiej sytuacji nie jesteśmy w stanie wpłynąć na przeszłość w naszym „prawdziwym” świecie. Nie możemy cofnąć się i zmienić jakiegoś zdarzenia z przeszłości, bo tworzymy inną linię czasu dla innego wszechświata, a nasz stary wszechświat pozostaje taki sam. Biorąc pod uwagę powyższe rozumowanie, można uznać paradoks dziadka za bezpodstawny. A teraz druga strona - przemyślmy jak wyglądałaby sama podróż. Lecimy tak jak wcześniej i na początku jest to podróż w przyszłość. Gdy dojdziemy do momentu osiągnięcia prędkości światła... no właśnie, gdy czas zwalnia nie odczuwamy tego, więc jeśli się zatrzyma powinno być tak samo. Współczynnik dylatacji w tym wypadku jest nieskończony (z tym, że dzielimy przez zero), czyli po minięciu sekundy u nas, minęłoby nieskończenie wiele czasu na zewnątrz. Gdyby dało się latać szybciej niż światło, byłoby trochę śmieszniej. Po przekroczeniu prędkości o najmniejszą część zaczęlibyśmy się cofać i wrócilibyśmy do prędkości i położenia sprzed chwili. Więc błędne koło. Byłoby tak z powodu nierozerwalnego połączeni między czasem a przestrzenią. Nie można podróżować w czasie w oderwaniu od przestrzeni. Jeśli nawet całkowicie pominiemy stronę techniczną takiej podróży, to i tak nie rozwiązuje problemu pojawienia się w zmienionej przeszłości, a wtedy to już w ogóle nie można mówić o podróży w przeszłość. Pierwszy akapit punktu 2. dotyczy dokładnej podróży w czasie (gdzie wszystko we wszechświecie jest dokładnie tak samo jak w przeszłości). Poniżej problem przenoszenia informacji w przeszłość nie występuje. Obiekt podróżujący w czasie nie wpływa na to, jak czas upływa dla reszty wszechświata. Zatem są dwie możliwości: a) Cofa się w czasie i przestrzeni niezależnie od wszystkiego (z powodu ruchu galaktyki zaczyna się oddalać w przestrzeń, w której ona była wcześniej, po torze, po którym poruszała się Ziemia). b) Oddziela się od istniejącego wszechświata, czyli musi istnieć równoległy albo stworzyć się nowy. W obu przypadkach nie ma to żadnego wpływu na „pierwszy” wszechświat. Pierwsza opcja jest według mnie o wiele bardziej prawdopodobna. Jedyną możliwością jest cofnąć jakąś większą część wszechświata np. naszą galaktykę, samemu nie podróżując w czasie. W takim wypadku opcja a) sprawdziłaby się idealnie. Jest to jedyna poprawna logicznie możliwość (nie biorąc pod uwagę jej wykonania), i wydaje mi się, że nie tworzy żadnych paradoksów, ponieważ globalna linia czasu się nie zmienia. Oczywiście pozostaje nam to, że nie da się wykonać takiej podróży na żaden ze znanych fizycznych sposobów. Jeśli uznać podróż za proces, a nie jednorazową czynność (np. przejście przez portal), to ten sposób również posiada błąd logiczny w postaci błędnego koła - zawsze, gdy zaczynamy się cofać, wracamy do momentu sprzed cofania, co nam ostatecznie uniemożliwia podróż. To trochę odmienny przypadek od tych, które znamy. Podróżnik w czasie tak naprawdę nigdzie nie podróżuje, tylko przeszłość cofa się do niego. Na pewno idea wehikułu czasu jest łatwiejsza i przyjemniejsza dla twórców książek czy filmów o tej tematyce, jednak jak widać nie jest do końca przemyślana. Możliwe, że niedługo pojawi się analiza (jeśli można to tak nazwać) odcinków „Pora na czas” i „Znaczki raz jeszcze”. PS Lyokoheros, jeśli jeszcze nie uciekłeś z wiki, to liczę, że chociaż ty to przeczytasz ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach